Surreal Dreams
by Chaos Ride
Summary: They were all normal, more or less. The only thing they have in common is these dreams they're all having of flying and fighting, of blurred faces and lives they've never lived. What could it all mean? Fax, Niggy, Gella.
1. Prologue

**The start of another long-haul story. And right after Echoes Of War too! This one will get updated faster though because I've already written most of this one out long hand. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><em>Maybe this was another of those surreal dreams, and it would all be over soon. That's what she kept praying for, anyway, that at any moment she would be jolted awake by some insignificant noise in the outside world.<em>

_But that, apparently, wasn't happening._

_She was still falling, and the ground was so close, impact was inevitable, inescapable, her heart was beating so hard, so fast..._

_Then she was flying, soaring above the dusty ground, so close she could reach down and touch it if she wanted to._

And then, Monique Rivers shocked awake, no longer flying, instead she simply found herself tangled in sweaty sheets in her room in Detroit.

"Another dream?" She asked herself quietly, words bouncing off the four darkened walls to project back at her. Her eyes darted almost relunctantly to her alarm clock. The uniform red numbers seemed to taunt her as the flashed midnight at her obnoxiously. There was no way she'd be able to go back to sleep, not after such an exhilerating dream like that. She was wide awake and felt like she had just had about sixty energy drinks. And, of course she had to be up at the high school at 6:30 for the student council meeting she herself had scheduled.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Maryanne Martinez closed her chocolate eyes and hovered sunkissed hands over the glass ball that sat in the center of the table. She paused, hands still in the air over the crystal ball as she concentrated, seeming to almost feel the air around her; sensing the future. Slowly, her eyes drifted upward as her mouth opened to give her verdict.<p>

"The love of your life is right in front of you, though you refuse to see." She mumbles, eyes still settled on the middle distance, knowing without looking that the young man across the table could still hear her. There was a harsh scraping sound as her client shoved his chair back roughly, rising to his feet.

"This is bogus." He complained, dark eyes rolling skyward.

"Think what you want, I do not lie." Her hands dropped gracefully to rest on either side of her prop, eyes finally meeting her client's disbelieving gaze.

"Yeah, okay." The statement was beligerent, and obviously deprecating, but he threw money on the table regardless, before bustling out.

"Maladucado!" She huffed before looking at the wad of bills on her table.

The fortune teller grinned, snatching the money up in order to count it out slowly. After she had written down the amount, Maryanne began slowly packing up her things. The circus were moving to the next town in the morning anyway.

* * *

><p><em>She could feel her wings moving, seemingly on their own, letting her swoop high above the cotton candy clouds. <em>

_She was running from something, but she didn't know what. There was a tremendous roar behind her before sharp claws tore through her clothes and dug harshly into her lightly tanned skin._

The circus girl shot up in her makeshift bed, hands flying to the phantom sensation in her lower ribs.

With a groan, she dropped back to the mess of blankets, a hand covering her eyes before she rolled over and drifted back off to sleep, pushing the dream out of her mind violently.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the prologue, please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Also, don't forget to facebook me, Artemis Winchester, and tell my your username. i usually give tons of sneak peaks there and on my LJ. Kay, thanks!**


	2. Before I Wake

**Onto the second chapter of the ever so awaited Surreal Dreams:)**

**I'm officially out for summer, so that means more updates~! Yay, summer vacation.**

**Disclaimer:Not my sandbox, I'm just building castles.**

* * *

><p>"Alyce, will you wait?" Alyx Withers cried, trying to keep up with his over exuberant twin.<p>

"We get to go to the park!" She singsonged in reply, cerulean blue eyes glinting over a pink clad shoulder.

The park was full of screaming children when the got there, all clamouring over each other and the various jungle gyms, swing sets, and other toys, most being watched adults that hovered near by or at the benches in small clusters.

No one batted an eye as the dopple gangers made their way through the park; no one even seemed to notice the pair of them as they trudged through the woodchipped area towards an unused set of swings.

The two settled comfortably in the seats, but neither attempted to gain momentum by swinging their legs. The siblings sat in silence for a few moments, staring out at the other children contemplatively.

"Alyx? Did you have that dream last?" The girl's voice was soft as she looked at her brother questioningly.

"The one with flying? And the blurs?" He doesn't wait for an answer, doeesn't need one, and simply nods before chnacing a smile before offering her one pale hand. Alyce took it in her own quickly.

"They're just dreams, right?"

"Of course." Assured that everything was right in their world, the two began kicking their feet in rythm, soaring to the top of the swing set, hands still connected.

* * *

><p>Nick Connor flashed a dazzling white smile at a red head sophomore, knowing full well she only liked him for his money. That didn't stop him from flirting, maybe even getting a good bed partner. She was kinda hot, but he perferred blondes.<p>

SD-SD-SD-SD-SD-SD-SD

The hallways cleared as the tardy bell have a shrill cry, but Nick continued to swagger to his next class, fashionably late.

_The wind stroked his secondary feathers and lifted him higher in the air with strong strokes._

_A clouded figure floated in his peripheral vision, all that was visible was the halo of gold that shone through the haze._

_And then it was attacked by a creature with a wolgish face, sharp claws and glistening fangs. It dropped out of the sky, and there was a smattering of red along with the gold._

_He tried to move, to save the blurred person, but by the time his brain managed to get the message across, the creature had slashed once, twice, and buried it's claws in the figure's stomache area._

Nick shot up in bed, covered in a sheen of sweat as he raised a pale hand to cover his pounding heart.

"I have got to get this fixed."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Tell me what you think. And I'm terribly sorry about how short this chapter is...<strong>


	3. Before I Dream

**Here's the next chapter of Surreal Dreams!**

**Before that, I would like to announce that I have a Twitter (chaosride) and if you tweet about me, you can either have yourself put into the story, or I can answer any questions you have about the future of this story. And I have a facebook, and a livejournal. My facebook is Artemis Winchester, and my Livejournal is chaos-ride . livejournal . com (Remove the spaces).**

**Disclaimer: (Enter witty disclaimer here)**

* * *

><p>"Maybe I'm crazy." Monique murmured to herself, fingers twisting nervously at the ends of her pure white, overlong bangs. Her worksheet lay finished before her, even though it wasn't due for another seven days. The honor student in her screamed that if she couldn't sleep, which she hadn't been able to in nearly a week, she might as well do something useful.<p>

'The human body can go three days without food or water, five days with water but no food, two days with food but no water, and eleven days without sleep.' Her mind immediatly told, conjuring up the facts from some previously forgotten Biology lesson. 'So I have, what, seven days?'

"Maybe I'm crazy." She repeated, scrubbing a hand over her face before looking at her phone warily.

Maybe Ella could help.

* * *

><p>"Hey man, you're looking tired, Jeff. Maybe you should take a break," one of the crewmen, Jeff knew his name, he swore he did, he was just to tired to really focus on the man's voice.<p>

A deep laughter bubbled in his throat for a moment before he replied, "You have no idea. But the show must go on."

**(I'm a Divider because is retarded)**

The lights were hot against his skin, and Jeff knew he was sweating already. This haapened during every show, an odd mix of pre-show jitters as well as the added factor of the sheer heat of the lights. But this was different. The chef hadn't been getting a lot of sleep due to these inexplainable nightmares he had been having. Though, if he thought about it, they weren't really nightmares, more just like really real dreams, made of sounds that melted together to make such a beautiful, breath stealing scene that Jeff wanted to _see_ so bad it was almost like a nightmare. He could clearly hear the wind whooshing through soft feathers, immediatly recognizing the sound from when he first went blind, when he used to sit in the park and try to memorise people's faces, listening to the birds fly away as though escaping their worries. Then there was garbled speech that sounded young and _so_ familiar yet he couldn't place it, like a friend he hadn't seen or heard from in a lifetime was screaming through the tossing waters to him. One word always stood out in every dream, crystal clear, so much so it seemed to brand him, be burned into his very skin.

_Iggy._

As that one word flooded his mind, Jeff suddenly as though it was much too hot, like the lights were the sun, so close it was broiling him where he stood.

The blind boy felt the world shift, and suddenly he was against the cold tile of the studio floors, well trained ears picking up every gasp and yell before silence joined his forever lasting darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! And go see my LJ for exclusive stuff, and tweet about mehh!:)<strong>


	4. Before I Lie

**It's late, I know..**

**This chapter is dedicated to JuJukins and Kierra! They're both the best fans and friends I could ask for! Love you guys!:)**

* * *

><p>The only problem with not sleeping for several days on end is that the next time you do sleep, it lasts several hours longer than it would if you slept daily on a set schedule. Monique decided that longer dreams with more dream free time in between was better than nightly dreams that lingered in her mind with their vividness until she was about to go to sleep again. She knew her tennis matches were suffering from her new sleep schedule, but at least her grades hadn't faltered. Hell, she had more time to put into her work now, so they had actually <em>improved<em>, despite her exhaustion, so the dark skinned girl couldn't bring herself to really care that much

The dreams were nearly impossible to describe correctly; they weren't nightmares per say, because they weren't frightening in anyway, but they weren't good either because she woke up feeling alone and... empty. As though something was missing from her life, something major.

"Um, mom?" Her voice was quiet, meek, something it hardly ever was, and suddenly the honor student realized just how hard this conversation was going to be.

"Yes?" Her mother didn't even turn around, just continued to busily make dinner, apron fluttering in what Monique felt was a false sense of motherly-ness.

"I need to talk to you." It was cliched line, used a thousand times in every novel, chick flick, and emotional break up scene since the world began, but it was the only thing Monique could make herself say in that moment. And it worked because as a girl who was outspoken and obsessively avoided such over used, demure lines and words, it made a point all it's own.

"Obviously, you wouldn't have come in here unless you wanted to talk. Spill already." A point that was, apparently, completely and totally lost on her mother. The crazy-haired teen could practically see her mother's eyes rolling through her skull.

'_Just say it already! You've been avoiding this for how long?' _The thought was the clearest she had had in, even though her attempted sentence that followed it aloud was garbled, ununderstandable mess of vowels and consenants having a battle royale with each other in attempts to make words. Heat spread through her dark cheeks as she realized that no one would have understood the gibberish mess that had just trainwrecked out of her mouth.

"That's nice, honey. Now, either attempt it in english or get the fuck out of my kitchen.

After a moment, Monique tried again, wrestling the words together in a slow, lilting voice, "I'm having these... dreams. I have wings, and I can fly, but nothing else is clar, it's all blurry. I wake up feeling alone and like I'm missing something. I can't sleep hardly anymore because of them..." It was so hard to say the words, to admit she had a problem, but she had done it, finally.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Her mother deadpanned, still not having turned around.

Monique never felt more frustrated.

* * *

><p>The girl, Nick had forgotten her name, or even if he asked her her name before they ended up in bed, was propped up on her elbow, staring at him borderline creepily when he awoke.<p>

"What were you dreaming about?" Her voice was soft, and the playboy realized by both the question and the expression on her face she was looking for more than just a one night stand. Awesome. That wasn't happening.

_'Maybe when I get older, I'll get serious about relationships, but now? I don't have time to waste on a girlfriend, or the patience to bee tied to just one girl.'_

"None of your concern, sugar." He answered smoothly, rolling over and off the bed, languidly gathring his clothes. After he was finally dressed, Nick swagged his way out the door, thowing a casual, "Had fun! See ya, Molly!"

"It's Lissa!" He didn't even acknowledge her retort, simply leaving and not looking back. He did it every time.

He was troubled though; even though he was tiring himself out every single night with his conquests, he was still having those _damn_ dreams.

* * *

><p>Maryanne yawned largely, before assessing the young man across from her with a bored expression.<p>

"So, you too?" A chunk of blonde hair fell and obscured the circus performer's right eye, but she was too tired to even care.

"What do you mean _too? _I know you did this to me. I only started having these dreams after I listened to your mumbo jumbo psycho babble. Just undo your voodoo woman." Nick snapped, mad that he had to hunt down the circus looking for this annoying woman only to find her asleep.

"I don't do voodoo, honey. I'ma gypsy, not a black magic woman." She said in a false sweet tone, sleep still lingering in her words slightly. She batted her chocolate eyes at him in a faux-pas at innocence before dropping the act and rolling them skyward, and crossing her arms in a defiant nature.

"Bullshit. You're not tanned enough, you have more blonde in your hair than brown. I'll bet you're hispanic, not gypsy." The fortune teller looked shocked for a moment, but in the end nodded dumbly. "You really didn't do this to me, did you?" He raised a dark eyebrow at the bewildered girl.

Suddenly, a smirk overtook Maryanne's face before she replied, "And here I thought you were just another dumb player who didn't know the equator from the prime meridian. Yes, you're right, on both accounts. I'm spanish and I didn't do anything. Happy?"

"Oh, ecstatic, except I'm still having these dreams, with no _explanation. _But at least I'm not alone." And if that last part didn't sound like a pick up line, he's not sure what did anymore.

"I wanna sleep too. Hey, wait. _Someone _interrupted the first sleep I've had in nearly three days." She sent him a bland look before yawning again. Nick was momentarily transfixed by her soft looking pink lips before a semitruck hit him.

Or, that's what it felt like at least.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're done! Review, tweet, hit me up, just let me know you're reading!<strong>


	5. Before I Try

**It's that time again!**

**I'm sorry about the terrible long time between updates. Between fall production, school work, fleshing out **_**Critical**_** and finishing **_**Moments**_**, I've had NO time.**

**(**_**Critical is my short novella which I will be self publishing on Amazon sometime after Christmas. If you are at all interested, PM me and I'll be happy to send my excerpt. Or tell me you're interested in purchase!)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Take. That. Stupid. DREAMS!" Monique took a particularly fierce swing, and smiled happily as the tennis ball lodged itself in the fence on the other side of the court.

"Frustrated much?" Her partner, who had quickly abandoned her side of the court at the other's erratic playing, mumbled from the sidelines. Monique felt a smirk settle over her pretty features. Her partner squirmed, obviously uneasy at the dark girl's aggression, even if it wasn't aimed towards her.

As though feeling the tension from across the court, Coach Sylvy yelled, "Alright, practice is over for today! Rivers, I need to talk to you." The others on the tennis team scattered, most towards the changing room, though Monique shrugged her way through the crowd in the direction of the beefy man, who had his arms crossed over his chest, looking as fierce as he could.

"Yes coach?" She asked, not really focused on the man. All he was going to do was lecture her about having control, and playing the best she could all the time, and the usual spiel.

"Are you okay?" He queried softly, dropping his arms and his scowl. "You've been out of it lately, and if you tell me, I may be able to help." She did a double take, startled. Did her no-nonsense coach really just say that?

"I'm fine, coach. Just not sleeping that well is all." The man examined here with a critical eye for a moment before dismissing the girl with a wave of his hand. Monique gladly shouldered her messenger bag and grabbed her athletic duffel before shuffling out in the direction of her car.

"Are you okay?" Maryanne was leaning over him, except she wasn't Maryanne anymore, and he wasn't Nick. He was Fang and she was Max.

"I'm fine, Maryanne."

'_I can't tell her yet. She has to remember on her own.'_

"Are you sure about this?" Alyce clung a little tighter to her twin's arm.

"_Yes._" Alyx answered for what felt like, to him, the millionth time

"But it's daddy's stud-hey!" The younger, by about ten minutes, yelped as her brother threw the door open and yanked her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! It makes me smile! And update faster...<strong>


End file.
